Togashi Satsu
﻿﻿ Togashi Satsu was a monk of the Dragon Clan. He was the son of Togashi Hoshi and Hoshi Eisai and the grandson of the Kami Togashi. Satsu was the Dragon Clan Champion from 1159 to 1170 and became the Voice of the Emperor in 1170. Birth In 1132 in the Month of the Ox, Hoshi and Eisai had a son at Shiro Mirumoto, who was called Togashi Yoshune. Crow Tattoo (Fire and Shadow flavor) Even at Yoshune's birth, Hoshi recognized the soul of his father within the infant. The soul of Togashi had returned. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 In the second of the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Yoshune was visited by Hitomi herself, seeing he had the Togashi's spirit and the Lady said a name Satsu. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Youth In 1141, Yoshune was hiding from his father in the mountains near the Great Climb. Yoshune was eventually tricked into returning with his mother's rice cakes, and Hoshi explained to Yoshune the finer details of learning to do things on his own. Yoshune also revealed to his father that he intended on taking the name Togashi Satsu upon reaching his gempukku, hoping that taking the name of Mirumoto Satsu would help him find the wisdom to do difficult things. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf When Yoshune was a child, his father gave him Lady Hitomi's Last Gift to the Dragon Clan, a warm stone. When he touched it, he heard a soft whisper saying a name, Satsu. Last Gift (Spirit Wars flavor) Dragon-Phoenix War Satsu travelled to the village of Mikoto Mura in 1158 during the Dragon-Phoenix War, hoping to help the village which had been hit by a plague. It was here that he first met Tamori Chieko, who showed great displeasure at the war's existence and Togashi Hoshi's failure to end it. Satsu later sent Togashi Mitsu and Togashi Matsuo to the village to aid in whatever way they could. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Satsu later travelled to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin to bolster the Mirumoto forces there. His entourage was ambushed by Phoenix troops led by Shiba Hayoto hoping to capture the son of the Dragon Clan Champion. Satsu was rescued by Hitomi Hogai, the former Crab ambassador to the Dragon, and Satsu now determined that he would find an end to the war. Forewarning to the Dragon Clan In 1159 Satsu met the Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei, who told Satsu a dark forewarning about the fall of Dragon. Satsu started a personal quest, abandoning his clan to prevent the Dragon's demise at the hands of another.Clan Letter to the Dragon #16 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) Satsu prevented the danger. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Four, by Rich Wulf New Dragon Clan Champion Satsu passed several months in his quest, until he was gathered to the High House of Light this year by Togashi Hoshi, who made a brief appearance from his journey to the Celestial Heavens, and commanded the Dragon Clan Daimyos to choose the new Dragon Clan Champion. Many Dark Tomorrows (Season of the Dragon) Satsu was elected by the current Daimyos as the new Dragon Clan Champion. Kokujin's Challenge Satsu answered Kokujin's Challenge in 1159 alongside six other Dragon, one of his first acts as Dragon Clan Champion. The group travelled to the Twilight Mountains where they were soon ambushed by a group of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai.Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Satsu was captured alongside Tamori Chieko and Hitomi Hogai when he surrendered so they would not be killed. The three were taken to the ruins of Shiro Heichi where they witnessed Kokujin begin creating another Shamesword using Hitomi Akuai's blood and soul. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Akuai lasted only long enough to Kokujin to create a wakizashi, and it was his intent to create a daisho to mirror Togashi's Daisho. He offered Satsu the choice of who would be next on the Anvil, Tamori Chieko or Hitomi Hogai. Satsu initially chose himself, but Kokujin would not accept that answer. Eventually, Satsu made his decision. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Satsu chose Hogai, but Kokujin revealed that the choice had always been to decide who would survive. Satsu cursed Kokujin as the mad dragon chained Chieko to the Anvil of Despair and began forging the final blade. Chieko lasted considerably longer than Kokujin had anticipated, and she began to comment on how he wasn't as masterless as he claimed. She believed he served the pain and darkness because he feared the light and love. Satsu continued to analyse Kokujin, angering the mad Dragon. A dark ise zumi arrived to inform Kokujin that the Shakoki Dogu were launching an attack on the ruined castle, and Kokujin was forced to increase his work rate. Chieko survived the creation of the blade, and as Kokujin was about to finish her off on the Anvil he was interrupted by the arrival of Togashi Mitsu, Togashi Matsuo and Kaelung. Hogai and Satsu were freed by Matsuo, and the battle shifted in their favor. Matsuo handed Satsu Togashi's Daisho, causing Satsu to collapse. In his mind he met Togashi, who explained to him that he would gain the wisdom needed to lead his clan when the time was right. Satsu regained consciousness to discover that Matsuo had escaped the castle with Chieko. This forced Kokujin to sacrifice his vassal Kokujin Kobai on the Anvil instead. This revealed Kokujin's true agenda, to release the First Oni from it's prison beneath Shiro Heichi in exchange for the true name of Fu Leng. Kokujin was successful, learning the name of Fu Leng and the First Oni was released into the ruined castle. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Satsu shapeshifted to his dragon form and started to fight the Oni. The First Oni was finally defeated by the Shakoki Dogu, and Kokujin, the Anvil and Mitsu fell into the lava filled chasm nearby. The rest survived, and returned to Dragon lands. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Togashi's Daisho His father was born able to take a dragon's form, but Satsu did not have this ability until he retrieved Togashi's Daisho from the maddened Ise Zumi, Kokujin, during the events in the Twilight Mountains. Once he had acquired the daisho, he was guided by the spirit of Togashi and able to see visions of the future. Like his father and grandfather, Satsu began to stay out of the affairs of the Empire. Death of Mirumoto Uso As the Kitsuki were unable to discover who was the assassin who killed Uso, the Satsu appointed the renowned general and sensei Mirumoto Rosanjin as daimyo in 1161, commanding him to find the culprit. Legacy, by Shawn Carman Hoshi Warning In 1165 after the Topaz Championship Doji Reju told he had been visited by the Celestail Wanderer, Hoshi, who had returned to warn him about three strangers conspired against their Lord, putting in risk the Empire. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Later some said Hoshi warned about the Gozoku conspiracy. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Rain of Blood Satsu did not foresee the Rain of Blood that covered the Empire this year, and the Emperor Toturi III went to Shiro Mirumoto and demanded explanations of not being warned. The power of Iuchiban came from sources not related to the Celestial Order, and Satsu could not predict these events. Naseru commanded Mirumoto Rosanjin to ride forth and destroy the empire enemies. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf City of the Rich Frog In 1165 the Emperor commanded the Dragon Clan to intervene in the War of the Rich Frog. The Dragon were ordered to make the battle too costly for either clan to continue. While this was a heavy burden to the Dragon, who were already spread out fighting a new Bloodspeaker threat, Four Winds, p. 103 Satsu dispatched the young Rikugunshokan Mirumoto Kei with a force of Imperial troops to hinder the warring clans. Penance, Part Two, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Blade of Penance The same year Satsu was visited at the High House of Light by the Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Todori, who carried a shamesword, the Blade of Penance. Penance was already used by Todori, and he would share the same fate as the sword had. Thus, Penance could not be destroyed without risking Todori's life. Todori regreted his cowardice which fueled the sword and provoked him nightmares. The Hiruma decided to let the sword on Dragon hands. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban Satsu asked Hitomi Vedau to summon the Nemuranai Hunter Mirumoto Kenzo, to give him the blade. Vedau reminded him that Kenzo and Mirumoto Mareshi had joined the general Toku to hunt a band of Bloodspeakers through the Phoenix mountains. Satsu foresaw the group would be faced by Iuchiban himself, and he knew they were at danger. Satsu sent Vedau to catch Todori before he left the castle. The Hiruma would guide a Dragon party led by Vedau before the Heartless could attack their fellows. Satsu seeking guidance visited Naka Tokei, who was resting in a lake near Vigilant Keep of the Monkey. The Kusatte Iru marched toward Kyuden Isawa, as Iuchiban's distraction while the Bloodspeaker carried out his true plans. They decided to fight the menace that drew the Isawa castle, and let the defenders of the Phoenix lands to face alone Iuchiban. The four available members of the Council and Tokei began a ritual in the Grove of the Five Masters, while Satsu and Isawa Sezaru fought the immense oni gaving time for the ritual. Isawa Taeruko completed the spell with her sacrifice, and the monster was sent to its slumber again. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Rosoku's Challenges In 1165 Satsu foresaw the Rosoku's Challenges of Enlightenment before they were announced to the Empire. It was a chance that a Dragon might gain enlightenment and appointed Mirumoto Masae at the Imperial Court. Masae later proved she was Enlightened and became the Keeper of Air. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf Kobai's Return In 1166 Satsu met the returned Hitomi Kobai, released from Iuchiban's followers by Mirumoto Narumi. Kobai had been a follower of Hitomi, tainted at Volturnum and becoming a pawn of Kokujin. Now beared no taint and sought his redemption within the Dragon Clan by tracking down the Shamesword created with part of his soul, the Blade of Slaughter. Redemption, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Married Satsu was already married in 1166, Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf but the date of the wedding was not known. Assassination Plot An assassination plot by the Kolat to kill Satsu was uncovered by the outlaw Kaelung, and a former kolat. The plot involved kidnapping Satsu's wife, Togashi Misuko, to lure the Champion out. Kaelung ambushed the assassins, killed them all and disposed of their bodies. Satsu revealed that he already knew of the plot but allowed it to unfold so Kaelung could show his worthiness. As a reward for his service, Satsu allowed Kaelung to re-join the Hoshi family. War of Silk and Steel In 1167 a Dragon investigation about use of ilegal gaijin pepper Vacant Throne, p. 17 resulted in the destruction of Kosaten Shiro after Mirumoto Mareshi sacked the castle with a small number of samurai. Tourney fiction (European Championships) It was the start of Dragon involvement in the War of Silk and Steel. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 3 At that time Satsu was not actively leading his clan, and the decissions were been taken by his Daimyos, mainly Kitsuki Iweko, Hitomi Kagetora and Mirumoto Rosanjin. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Quest for Enlightenment Ambassador to the Lost This year an ambassador from the Lost, Daigotsu Soetsu had been received in the Imperial Court and he was made a guest in the Scorpion lands. Test of Enlightenment, part 1, by Shawn Carman The threat posed by a Shadowlands ambassador within the Empire when the Empire had no such representation among their number, was unacceptable to Satsu. In 1168 Satsu ordered that it must be a Dragon, Mirumoto Taishuu, who would travel to the City of the Lost and determined the truth of Soetsu's claims. Taishuu made several arrangements with the Crab Clan Champion, Hida Kuon, who allowed him to travel to the Shadowlands. One of them was the promise the Dragon would not intervene in the Crab-Scorpion War. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Tattooing Toturi III Satsu appeared during a secret meeting between the Emperor Toturi III and the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki held in the Castle of the Emerald Champion. Naseru had explained Paneki he would seek Enlightenment and needed the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng as a matter of disguise. Satsu made a tattoo over Naseru's missing eye, giving him both a disguise and protection from the Mask or the danger of the taint. Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) This tattoo might have been the source of the power Naseru used to decimate the Shadowlands army at the Battle of the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Toturi III's death Mirumoto Hirohisa, one of the two only Dragon survivors of the Battle of the Tomb alongside with Hitomi Maya, arrived at Shiro Kitsuki with Shosuro Aroru. They informed to Kitsuki Iweko, Satsu, and Mareshi, that the Emperor Toturi III had died, as well as Rosanjin. The artifact Rosanjin had retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, a Jade Mirror, had been carried by Aroru. Satsu explained that the Jade Mirror showed the person looking at it their true essence. He ordered it taken to the High House of Light to be studied by the Togashi. Satsu would appoint Mareshi as new Mirumoto Daimyo but he requested to be married with Mirumoto Kei to share the responsabilities. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman Satsu ordered the heads of the three tattooed orders, Hitomi Kagetora, Hoshi Wayan, and Togashi Nyima representing him, to deliberate in the Togashi's Shrine as to whether the Jade Mirror should be used, and if so, how. Reflected Purity (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske Empire at War Monk School Imbalance Hitomi monks became insane and made suicidal charges against the Crane enemy during the siege of Shiro Kitsuki during the War of Silk and Steel. Nobody knew what was causing the madness, but the Daidoji easily killed the single combatants. The Hitomi Daimyo Hitomi Kagetora sent a bizarre letter fully of nonsenses to the new Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Mareshi. Satsu had detected an imbalance within both the Hoshi family and the Hitomi. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer End of War of Silk and Steel The conflict ended quite quickly when in 1169 the Khan Moto Chagatai invaded Toshi Ranbo. During the assault on the city Satsu came to the Crane Estates to meet with Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai and the two settled their differences quickly and quietly over a cup of tea. Domotai apologized for her clan's use of gaijin pepper and Satsu warned Domotai that a more insidious threat than the Daidoji Harriers existed in her clan. The True Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Joining the Three Orders The orders' connection to their patrons, both Lady Moon and the Celestial Wanderer, was the source of their ailment. A direct connection to the Heavens such as that created by pure divine blood was too much for the mortal soul to bear without being adversely affected. Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. Kagetora did not join the Togashi, serving his days in the Shrine of the Moon. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske To better facilitate the incorporation of the three orders into the reunified Togashi, he appointed Togashi Maya as his Hatamoto. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Contender to the Throne Many among the Dragon Clan believed in 1169 that Satsu was a strong candidate for the Empty Throne due to being the grandson of Togashi-kami. Scenes From the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Scrutiny over Mirumoto Ichizo Satsu tasked the Keeper of Air Mirumoto Masae to meet Mirumoto Ichizo, a Dragon fresh from his gempukku. Ichizo had been a contender of the Topaz Championship, and he nearly crippled his Mantis opponent, Yoritomo Saburo. Ichizo became obsessed with training, not in order to succeed, but in order to not fail. Somehow Satsu believed Ichizo would be instrumental for the Dragon's fate, and Masae had to aid him to find focus again. Masae believed it was part of the future of Satsu as Emperor, but Ichizo's fate would be related with dark worse things. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Togashi Guided by the spirit of his grandfather, Satsu began to spend more and more time in his dragon form, and took action less and less frequently. The family daimyo of his clan started to become alarmed by his growing silence and inactivity. During one session, Satsu stated that he would not risk Dragon lives unless he was certain of their future. As another matter Satsu be apart, he passed the decision of the Dragon ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam to his daimyos. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon Togashi ascends In 1170, Togashi was brought to Tengoku to stand in judgment before the Seven Fortunes. They saw Togashi as a lawbreaker of the Celestial Order, a mortal whose soul remained in Ningen-do avoiding death. The Seven Fortunes judged his interaction illegal. The Order of Togashi was in a brisk of total demise when the Kami decided to fight the Fortunes, but Satsu convinced him that defy Tengoku would doom every man tattoed with his blood. Togashi accepted their judgment and ascended to Tengoku. After being separated from his grandfather, Satsu found that he had lost his visions and his dragon form, but realized he was now free to take action without fear of warping the future. Heaven's Net, by Nancy Sauer Hitomi falls Hitomi was defeated by the Obsidian Dragon and her fall in the Dragon Heart Plain was witnessed by Tsuruchi Etsui, who approached her while she was dying and asked her for her final words. She told him to warn the Dragon Clan that they were no-longer beholden to anyone and must stop their inaction. She also said that the Dragon must build a wall to the north, and then she was dead. Sun and Moon, Part III, by Nancy Sauer The advice looked as a warning for the incoming War of Dark Fire. Night of the Assassins In 1170 Tamori Shaitung and Tamori Nakamuro died in the Night of the Assassins. Aided by the Kitsuki Investigators, Satsu managed to discover the origin of the papers and followed the tracks to Kyuden Tonbo. He met the Dragonfly Clan Champion Tonbo Dayu and confronted Tonbo Rintaro, who was in charge to issuing travel papers to Dragon territory. Rintaro put the blame on his followers Tonbo Yaichiro and Tonbo Norogumi who were executed. The tracks of the orders led to the Scorpion Clan. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Voice of the Emperor In 1170, following the coronation of the new empress, Iweko I, Satsu was made the Voice of the Emperor. He appointed Mirumoto Kei the new Dragon Clan Champion. The Conclusion, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Although he no longer had the soul of a kami guiding him, he was still considered an incredibly wise man. New duties Only those she specifically summoned might be in her presence, and her Voice was the only one permitted unrestricted access. Satsu was the man who carried the Empress' words to the Empire, the only connection between the rest of the Court and the Divine Empress. It was seen as threat by dangerous individuals as the current Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen. A New Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Empress screened The Imperial Throne room arrangement was modified, and screens surrounding the dais, so the Empress could not be seen by her attendants. Standing next to the screen was Satsu giving Iweko's word to the Court. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1170 Upon Empress's procession arrived to winter court at Kyuden Bayushi Satsu was appointed to take care of her personal safety, an Emerald Champion's role . Jimen, disgusted, departed to Toshi Ranbo. Glory of the Empire, Part I, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire At winter court news arrived of the War of Dark Fire, and the Army of Fire that assaulted north of the Empire, destroying the Northern Towers of Flame, Letters II, by Shawn Carman the house of the Togashi was put to the torch by Kei after it was severely damaged by the yobanjin in the Siege of High House of Light, The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman the home of the Mirumoto was damaged in the Battle of Shiro Mirumoto, The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman and the assault of Shiro Tamori. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman Children Mirumoto Kei accompanied his wife Togashi Misuko back to a safe place in Dragon lands so that she could give birth while Satsu attended the Empress's Winter Court at Kyuden Gotei. The group were forced to use a montainous path to avoid confrontation with a returned Army of Fire. Children of Rokugan, by Lucas Twyman Destroyer War During the Destroyer War Satsu performed his station as the Voice, although he did not hear Empress' voice since her ascension. Satsu was able to sense her emotions, ro feel what it was that she feelt, and put it into words. He was present when were told the reports of the assaults of the Army of Fire in the north and the attack of the Destroyers in the south, the plague, or in 1172 the reports a gigantic creature that savaged the Scorpion lands. Chosen by Fate, by Shawn Carman Empress' infallibility Hisoka feared his faith might be wavering and asked the counsel of Satsu. The Voice believed that Iweko could not be completely infallible, and comforted the Chancellor. New Champion of Jigoku Seppun Tashime, a renowned magistrate, was summoned by the Empress for a personal audience. He made a report of his encounter with the Quelsaurth, who had been one of the Shogun's Advisors and lived with the Spider. Love & Duty, by Shawn Carman The Naga had told that Jigoku had a new avatar in the physical world, Kali-Ma, after Fu Leng had been severed from the Realm of Evil. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Daigotsu's Death In 1173 Daigotsu came to a Scorpion temple and met the Empress Iweko I, the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn, and Satsu. Daigotsu was informed that his child Daigotsu Kanpeki could lead the Spider Clan inside the Celestial Order and the Empire, as a Minor Clan. All the non tainted Spider members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider. The blessings of the Heavens would be granted to Daigotsu's heir, and his connection to Jigoku severed. Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. The cost of it was the death of the Dark Lord. Daigotsu took a wakizashi from Iweko's hands Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman and plunged it in his own heart. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman External Links * Togashi Satsu (A Perfect Cut) * Togashi Satsu Exp (Diamond) * Togashi Satsu Exp2 (Lotus) * Togashi Satsu Exp3 (Rise of the Shogun) * Togashi Satsu Exp4 (Samurai) * Togashi Satsu Exp5 (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Dragons Category:Prophets